1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for verifying data of an external memory in a mobile communication system, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for identifying a File Allocation Table (FAT) of an external memory and verifying update data of the external memory in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile communication systems, a necessity to modern people, have become widely used. A service provider or a system manufacturer is competitively developing a product (or a service) for the differentiation from other enterprises.
For example, mobile communication systems are evolving into multimedia equipment for phone books, games, short messages, electronic mail (e-mail) messages, morning wakeup calls, MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, digital cameras, and wireless Internet services and provide a variety of services.
A mobile communication system can be equipped with an external memory for separately storing data. Thus, the mobile communication system can store a large capacity of data compared to a conventional mobile communication system and shift data to/from other information equipments such as a personal computer using the external memory.
Further, an increasing capacity of the external memory has led to an increasing amount of data stored in the external memory.
However, a user of the mobile communication system must search for a file and check a change of data firsthand in a case where the information equipment deleted data from the external memory or stored data in the external memory.
In order to overcome such a drawback, data information stored in the external memory is stored in the mobile communication system, thereby making it possible to check a change of data.
In other words, the mobile communication system compares data information stored in the external memory with data information stored in the mobile communication system and checks whether there was a change of data stored in the external memory, in a case where the mobile communication system is equipped with the external memory.
However, such a method has a drawback that it can implement only a search about one external memory installable in the mobile communication system, and delays a search time by comparing data information (e.g., a file capacity) stored in a storage unit of the mobile communication system and in the external memory to check the change of data.
Thus, a demand for an apparatus and method for verifying updated data among data stored in the external memory in the mobile communication system exists.